


Why Does This Happen?

by burnt_rice



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ALOT of tears, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Beware this is sad, Rollercoaster of Emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_rice/pseuds/burnt_rice
Summary: Ahsoka is captured in battle and anakin does everything he can to get his padawan back.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter 1

Anakin POV

It was the heat of battle, shots were being fired, deflected. Clones were dying right next to Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka started running off into the distance, towards Dooku. Anakin tried to stop her and get her back, but there was too much blaster fire and not enough soldiers, it was impossible for him to leave as well. 

The whole fight he was worried about Ahsoka, he didn’t think she could handle someone as powerful as Count Dooku all alone. There were more blasts over and over and finally the 501st had the droids outnumbered and they retreated. Anakin ran over to where Ahsoka was with captain rex. No one was there, no one was near, not a trace of a single person. They searched for what felt like hours and nothing. Anakin met up with Kit Fisto and his battalion and informed him of his missing padawan.

Anakin knew Ahsoka could take care of herself, she was 15yo, but she was reckless and Dooku was just too powerful for her. For the rest of the night all Anakin did was look for Ahsoka and order troopers around. Rex wouldn’t leave Anakin’s side, it was the first time he had seen his general like this ever, he didn’t just choose to stay with him, he felt he needed to and Anakin pretended like he didn’t need rex but inside he was so grateful rex was with him during this tough night.

Master Fisto basically pushed Anakin into the ship, he just couldn’t leave without Ahsoka, it didn’t seem right to go back to coruscant without his padawan. He tried to keep a straight face until he found somewhere quiet without anyone nearby and just bursted out in tears, falling down on the floor and letting out all his feelings.

Rex had heard crying in the storage room. Anakin didn’t hear anyone come in and sit next to him until he felt Rex’s arms around him and hug him. It was what he really needed, he needed a friend with him right now in such a terrible time. For the rest of the trip back to coruscant Anakin and rex didn’t say anything to each other they just hugged.

When they got to coruscant, master Fisto and Anakin informed the council of the situation, Obi wans was trying not to make it obvious that he was worried out of his mind, but it was pretty obvious from everyone in the room.

* * *

Obi wan POV

As soon as the council meeting was over Obi wan pulled Anakin over to the side to talk to him. “Are you ok Anakin?” obi wan asked him, he was genuinely concerned for him, Obi wan noticed that he had a deep connection with Ahsoka and Anakin losing her like that definitely would be the hardest on him than on any other jedi.

Anakin looked down, “I’m fine, I just” he paused and looked back up at Obi wan with determination “Need to find Ahsoka, I will find Ahsoka.” Anakin started walking away, but Obi wan couldn’t do that to his best friend. He grabbed his shoulders, “Anakin wait, you’ve been up for ages I can tell, go get some rest, don’t worry I’ll look for her in the meantime” Anakin looked back at Obi wan with obvious pain in his face. “We will find her I promise, go get some sleep.”

Obi wan walked Anakin back to his bed and made sure he laid down in his bed before leaving him. He went to go ask captain rex everything about the current situation, but when he arrived at rex’s quarters, he started getting worried about him. He saw him staring at the wall, back to Obi wan. When he said his name, rex was clearly startled. “General Kenobi, what can I do for you?” Obi wan walked closer to rex, “I heard about the situation, I was going to ask what happened in your eyes, but first, are you ok? I know Ahsoka and you are friends.” Obi wan told rex. “I’m fine, I just want her back as soon as possible, but I am really worried about general Skywalker, he didn’t seem like himself.” “Anakin is sleeping right now, but our main mission is to get Ahsoka back, and talk to me if you ever need anything.” Obi wan replied, he was really concerned for rex, he had been through so much in this war and definitely needs someone he should be able to talk to.

Rex told Obi wan everything he saw when everything happened and wanted to do anything he could to get his commander back. Obi wan went back the other jedi to help search for his grand padawan.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is also pretty short, i just dont know what else to write fo this one, but i will make chapter 3 longer.

Ahsoka POV

Clones were dropping like flies all around her, times like these she wished the war was over already, better yet, never began. Ahsoka saw something in the distance and stopped paying attention to the blaster shots surrounding her. She was trying to figure out the person staring at the battle, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She turned on her lightsaber and struck Count Dooku with his back turned to her. Their lightsaber clashed causing a blinding light all around them. Their swords broke apart and clashed again. They fought each other for a while until Dooku force pushed Ahsoka towards a tree leaving her unconscious.

Ahsoka woke up and immediately reached for her comm, but she couldn’t, she was handcuffed in what looked like a prison. “DOOKU, LET ME GO!” no response. Ahsoka kept yelling for Dooku until he came back.

“Anakin is going to find me, and he won’t let you live, so you might as well let me go instead of risking that.” Dooku replied with a smile on his face, “That’s what a expect.” He turned around and left. “what, what are you talking about?” Ahsoka yelled back, but when there was no reply.

Ahsoka was worried, she was wondering what Count Dooku wanted with her master, she was worried about her master, seeing how worried he always got when she had her own solo missions and she was 2 minutes late back to coruscant.

She already knew he was more worried than he should be, he thought she couldn’t handle anything especially sith lords, but she was more powerful then anyone treated her. If only she had a way to tell Anakin she was fine, and he should worry too much. She would also tell him where she is so he can come get her, but even she didn’t know where she was or what was even happening.

Dooku came back to the cell to give Ahsoka her food. “We are you keeping me here if you want Anakin?” Ahsoka asked hoping it would lead to the big question and the count might answer. “I was expecting your master to come over, but he sent his padawan because I guess he was too afraid to fight me himself.” Ahsoka got mad and wanted rip his head off his body, she would never let Dooku touch a single hair on Anakin’s head otherwise he would have to go through her.

“So, what do you need Anakin for?” knowing he wouldn’t say a thing, but it was still worth a shot. “I think you know I’m not going to answer, but you will find out soon, or you will be dead, who knows” then Dooku left straight away, not giving Ahsoka a chance to react.

The next day started and Ahsoka woke up to Count Dooku sitting in front of her cell. “Soo, what are you doing here now?” he didn’t say anything and just opened Ahsoka’s cell, he grabbed her up and took her to another room, with a hologram of some hooded person in the shadows so you couldn’t see who it was. There were magnaguards guarding the entrance and nothing else in the room.

Dooku turned to Ahsoka, took off her handcuffs and gave her a comm.

Padme POV

Obi wan had come over to Padme’s apartment, he needed to talk to her. Obi wan went over the whole Ahsoka situation. “I know you and Anakin are close friends and he needs all the support he can get, I am so worried about him.” Obi wan informed Padme. “Wow this must be so tough on him, what is he doing now?” “he’s looking for Ahsoka, I made him get some rest and after that he hasn’t stopped looking. He just wants Ahsoka back already.”

As soon as Obi wan left Padme grabbed her things and went over to check up on Anakin. His eyes were glued to the hologram in front of him. Padme grabbed Anakin’s shoulder, “Anakin, I heard what happened, is there anything I can do?”

“Can you leave, I just, just want to be by myself” Anakin replied not leaving looking away from the screen. “Padme didn’t move, “No Anakin, you’re hurting, and you need to be near people. Ok we are hear for you and we will find her.” She hugged Anakin so hard she was probably suffocating him.

They both sat down, and Anakin put his head on Padme’s shoulders, he started sobbing and Padme cuddled him. She wanted to hurt Dooku, the monster taking a child, putting her through this trauma, she just wanted to hug her and keep her safe.

That night Padme took Anakin to her apartment, well forced Anakin to come back to her apartment. Padme made Anakin some food, that he barely touched, and they sat there in silence. After their dinner they got changed and went to bed. Padme cuddled with Anakin all night to make him feel better and more comfortable.

None of them could sleep that night. Padme was up imagining every worst case scenario for Ahsoka which did not help at all. What she really wondered was why Dooku even needed her. That night she just could not stop worrying about Ahsoka and Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making the next story with more actions and less feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Right now it's holidays for me so i will be posting a new chapter probably in less than a week because I am bored out of my mind, so yea. Also sorry this is so short I wanted to add an Ahsoka pov to this, but I thought I should add in the next chapter, I will try to make the chapters way longer next time.


End file.
